<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Minutes by Galaxy_Narrator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692675">30 Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Narrator/pseuds/Galaxy_Narrator'>Galaxy_Narrator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2PM (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, hella angst, not sure if I will update, you will cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Narrator/pseuds/Galaxy_Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>can't think of a summary. this originally wasn't going to see the light of day, but hey if ya feel like crying, you've come to the right place!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>30 Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Junho couldn’t believe it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no way it could’ve been true.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There had to be a mistake somewhere. Y/n wasn’t the one, there was a mistake!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unfortunately Junho was sorely mistaken</em><br/>
<em>-------****---------------</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Lee, I’m sorry to inform you, but your wife (y/n) was involved in a deadly car crash and at the moment, she’s in critical condition and there’s a 50/50 chance that she might make it. (y/n) lost a lot of blood and we had to amputate their right arm and left leg. There was damage done to the spine, causing a complete injury that will render them to be either a paraplegic or quadriplegic. We can’t be sure until (y/n) wakes up and we’re able to run tests” Dr. Yoo stated, looking extremely concerned for the young man.  </p>
<p>He could see the despair in Junho’s eyes, He really hated this part of his job, Dr. Yoo placed a firm hand on Junho’s shoulder.  “I don’t want you to be taken aback by what you’ll see when you walk in there. Are you sure you can handle what you’re about to see?”</p>
<p>Junho somnely nodded his head as he prepared to walk into your room. It took everything in him to not completely break down and lose his cool. </p>
<p>As soon as he walked in, he saw you laying on your bed. Unconscious and hooked up to many different machines. Tears formed in his eyes as he slowly walked over to you, his mind was going a trillion miles a minute and there was no way it would be slowing down any moment.</p>
<p>“Y-y/n… it’s me…” Jun said softly. “I swear I’ll find out who hurt you like this and make them pay for what they did to you. I swear on the universe they’ll pay dearly” His voice wavered a little towards the end and a few tears managed to fall down his eyes.</p>
<p>-------****-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could feel your body getting weak as each day passed, but you knew that you had to see Junho one last time before you left this world. But whenever you wanted to wake up and look at him, your body didn’t want to listen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Please, let me wake up. I know that I’m weak, but I have to tell Jun one more thing before I leave. Please, I’m begging you, Death, just give me at least thirty minutes with Jun. That’s all I ask for”</em> You were practically begging death to let you live for a few more minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Death gazed at you with a monotone expression, then he looked at Junho. This man had been coming to the hospital everyday for two months straight and sometimes he’d even stay the night. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly and smiled ever so softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You better make use of this time kiddo”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                -------****--------</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Junho was peeling some apples to distract himself. He was a little hungry and wanted a small snack. </p>
<p>However, there was some good news. The people that had caused the entire accident were speeding and had hit another car while they were running away from the police and unfortunately Y/n was the car that had the misfortune of being there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------*****-------------</p>
<p>Your eyes felt heavy as you opened them for the first time and you groaned softly, the light was a little blinding, but you didn’t care. You were working with a short amount of time.</p>
<p>Your groan immediately caught Jun’s attention, because he rushed over to you. He had tears running down his face, and honestly he didn’t care how he looked.  He carefully wrapped his  arms around you and buried his face into your neck. </p>
<p>All if his emotions came rushing out like an old dam that collapsed under pressure</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay kiddo, your 30 minutes starts now. This is your only chance.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>